What A Shocking New Year
by Adina-Anne
Summary: Written purely for shock value, Alex wakes up on Jan. 1st, 2006 to a very shocking realization.


Alex awoke with a smile, her eyes still closed. She could feel the affects of her hangover, but she hadn't yet moved enough for them to cause her any woe. She felt relaxed and contented. Last night had been fun.

She remembered standing on the roof of 1PP with her fellow detectives, her captain and various other members of the NYPD and the DA's office to watch the ball drop, bringing in a new year. Fireworks had gone off and she had kissed at least three people, one of who was Logan, the others she hadn't recognized. Ah, what the hell. 2006 only starts once a lifetime right?

She slid her arm forward as she lay on her side, attempting to stretch off the night's partying a little before fully waking up and starting the day. Her hand didn't go very far. She brushed up against something warm and smooth just inches from herself. She opened her eyes, curious as to what was in her bed. What she saw, she never expected.

Before her lay the naked and sleeping body of Carolyn Barek. Alex's hand was still touching her chest, just below the collarbone. _What the hell?_ The full shock of the hangover hit her as she tried to stand up on the mattress, but fell back down as if an arm was holding her in place. Looking down at her own naked body, she realized—and arm _was_ holding her in place. She turned to find out who was spooned behind her, her face coming in close to none other than Ron Carver's. She screamed and pulled herself away toward the protection of the foot of the bed.

Both Carolyn and Ron awoke and winced at the sound over her voice. They eyed each other first, each one growing stiff with the horrid realization of what they had done. Ron turned to look at Alex and shook his head, his movement coming to an abrupt stop as his hand grabbed his forehead. "I should go."

"You can't go anywhere until we figure this out."

"What is there to figure out, Detective? If I can tell what happened, than you should be able to too." Alex sat on her heels, letting the two of them talk as Ron climbed out of bed and went searching for his pants.

"I know what happened, but what will happen now?" Carolyn was take charge, nothing seemed to faze her—or so Alex thought. Had she really slept with her friend the night before? She couldn't remember. Mental images of Carolyn moaning into her mouth as Ron serviced her came to mind, but she didn't know if any of it was real.

"I suspect that I will ignore this ever happened and you two will do the same in dealing with me. I have the integrity of my office and my marriage to hold up so please, Detectives…" He looked from one naked form to the other, a beseeching look on his face.

"That works." Alex nodded, concurring with Carolyn.

"As for you two…I'm sure you will work something out that is for the best." Alex and Carolyn made eye contact, knowing that a more awkward conversation was still ahead of them.

Ron, now half dressed, his shirt still hanging from his hands, began walking to the bedroom door, but before he could put a hand on it, it opened for him.

Bobby stopped. Ron was standing in his bedroom, half dressed while on his bed, with her back to him, sat Alex—naked—and Carolyn, laying stretched out in the same condition. Alex turned, "Shit, Bobby—" But he was gone. Always the gentleman, he had turned and left for the living room to avoid having his eyes graze over the sight before him.

Ron turned back. "Alex, where are we?" Through the morning's shock, Alex hadn't noticed that they weren't in her apartment as she had assumed. Neither Ron nor Carolyn had been to either place, so the explanation fell to her. In a drunken stupor, they must have arrived somewhere Alex knew by second nature and extracted a key from her bag that would allow them access. Unfortunately for her, second nature had been closer to 1PP than her place.

"Bobby's place." Ron lifted his head up in half a nod, his mouth open as if he was going to speak. Instead he left, quickly and quietly. Alex turned back to Carolyn.

"I think our discussion can wait. You need to work this out, call me when you get the chance." Carolyn sat up and began grabbing her things, pushing Alex off the bed and toward the door. Alex grabbed the sheet, wrapped herself in it and moved into the living room to face a problem she had no idea where to begin with.

"Bobby, I'm sorry." He didn't look at her. "Bobby?" She moved around the chair to see his face.

"Did you have fun?" His question startled her. Shouldn't he be mad? Or at least show some emotion?

"Uh, I guess. Bobby, please, I'm sorry!" Still nothing. "Say something!"

"What do you want me to say!" He stood up. He looked over his shoulder—Carolyn ran out of the apartment.

"Do something. Do anything! Be mad! Don't just stand there making me squirm like a suspect!" He stared at her. "I'm sorry I used your place Bobby!" She screamed at him.

"Did you have fun?" His voice was quiet again. Her mouth hung open, her brows knit in anger. "Did. You. Have. Fun?"

She got her voice back. "I don't remember."

"Well, New Year's Day isn't over yet." With that he closed the distance between them and Alex felt the sheet fall away as he brought he mouth over hers. "May I help return your memory?" She looked up at him, confused, but found that his eyes held a bemused look. Apparently he found her night's escapades amusing rather than unsettling. She smiled, glad that he wasn't angry with her, but even more pleased that he wanted to spend "quality" time with her. Taking off his coat and grabbing his tie, she began pulling him toward the now empty bedroom.


End file.
